Atleast There's Was A Happy Ending
by Venelope Von Schweets
Summary: A misunderstanding can lead to both parties finding out their emotions are the same. Set in Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre. I never played the DLC, but a friend of mine, SirReggieVonDubstep, had requested I do this.


I despised the idea of weddings, especially if I'm there for people I've never heard of. I'd rather let my occupation be my true love since no one could really love an assassin, even after all the good deeds I've done. I found love pointless and not a real challenge. I suppose staying with your equivalent other forever without killing them brutally could be considered a challenge. I don't mind others falling in love, it's when the subject lands on me is when I have a problem.

Mad Moxxi had brought it up in light conversation. I was saying how I didn't care much about the "holy matrimony" that would take place in moments time when she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Aw, come on sugar! You must want a missus Vault Hunter by your side!" She exasperated, giving a look of disbelief. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling as if the overly-busty bartender was attempting to flirt with me. I didn't care for women like her: they only go for money and popularity. Just look what happened to Mordecai.

"_Combat is my love/_

_Brutal violence, my partner/_

_I need no one else_." I said, crossing my arms over my chest nonchalantly. The playful look disappeared quickly when she leaned forward towards me. I was about to back away when I saw that she wasn't attempting to make a move, but rather pulling in close to say something.

"Sugar, you might want to watch what you say." Moxxi muttered as her gaze traveled behind me. I followed her sight and saw... Gaige. Tears had started to pool at her bottom lashes, her cheeks a bright pink as she turned around and walked out of the chapel.

A knot had formed in the pit of my stomach as I watched the young Mechromancer walk out of the room. Axton smiled at the red head, but she pushed him out of the way. He turned to me and suddenly, the cheering, good mood was gone and replaced with one filled with anger.

"What happened?" He demanded, pointing a finger at me. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, unsure of what to say. He turned his attention to Moxxi, who was more than happy to talk. I scowled from beneath my helmet as she told the events of the last five minutes or so.

"I told him he needs to watch what he says. There are something's you just can't take back." Moxxi said as she looked at me with pity.

"Go and sort this out Zer0. You should've known that she likes you." Axton said as he started to usher me out of the chapel. I displayed a question mark on my mask and Axton rolled his eyes heavily. "She fawns over you like you're the greatest thing to ever exist!"

"_I made a mistake/_

_I will admit it, though I/_

_Care the same for her._" I said as we made our way out of the chapel and outside. The young girl was standing alone, leaning on a railing, holding her head in her hands as she wept. My heart felt like it dropped from where it was supposed to be to my lower abdomen.

"Tell her! Make it seem like a challenge." Axton encouraged before retreating back into the chapel before I could get a word out. I sighed and walked to Gaige carefully, not wanting her to known I was approaching.

"God, why am I such an idiot?" She sniffled. My throat seemed to constrict and I was unable to move. It took nearly every ounce if willpower to move my arm up and to touch her shoulder gently. She snapped her head to look at me before more tears streamed down her pink cheeks. "What do you want?" She muttered, turning her attention to the valley before her.

"_I came to say sorry/_

_My words weren't completely true/_

_I yearn for a love._" I said, leaning on the railing beside her. She looked at me and wiped the tears that streaked her face.

"What? Why did you lie to Moxxi then?" She asked, drying her face.

"_She asked me about love/_

_And I misread it as flirt/_

_And I just panicked._" I said, hanging my head in shame. Gaige giggled and nudged me.

"You're awful at this, ya know?" She teased, the flush in her cheeks turning to blush.

"_I never knew how/_

_To flirt or say I love you/_

_There's no hope for me._" I said sadly. She smiled and put her hand over mine.

"There's always hope." She said, her beautiful green eyes sparkling in the dying afternoon light. I grasped her hand and stood closer to her. We watched the sunlight disappear behind the hills before Gaige turned to me and placed a kiss on the side of my helmet. I turned to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to me.

Her breath hitched as she placed her hands gently on my chest and I grinned. I took her left hand and guided it to just behind my helmet to where a small button was. She pushed it on instinct and my helmet digistructed into the air, exposing my face. She gasped lightly as I gave her a real smile.

"Whoa, Zer0..." Her voice trailed off as she studied my face. I wasn't that handsome, in my opinion. My hair was an ebony black, long, and shaggy. My eyes were mismatched colors: hazel and dark brown. My skin was almost like the color of fresh snow and really smooth.

"Hey! Ceremony's gonna start!" Axton called from the door of the church. I sighed and replaced my helmet, wrapping an arm around Gaige's waist and walking her to the doors.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The battle field was cleared and the bride and groom were dead. Gaige looked over at me and smile as Death Trap disappeared and the others recovered. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I acted on impulse, since I knew nothing about the feeling of love. This just felt right.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there." She said as she held me close.

"_No problem._" I said, placing a finger under her chin and raising it to me. She reached behind my helmet and pressed the button, willing my helmet away. I could hear others gasp as they looked at me, but I could care less. I think it's about time they knew what I truly looked like.

I leaned over the Mechromancer, our noses inches apart. I could feel her shake from underneath my gloved hands, nerve and adrenaline pulsing throughout her body. I leaned in some more, our lips just ghosting one another. Her lips were trembling. I found it adorable. I finally closed the gap and all I could focus on was how perfect her soft, pink lips felt against mine.

I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around me, and could feel my whole being tingle. After a moment we pulled away and grinned at one another. She shied away, hiding behind her red hair. I did the same, feeling ridiculous, yet happy.

"Come on back." Moxxi said sadly after both clans united to take down us Vault Hunters. We all walked back, my hand clinging to Gaige's. We all collected our earnings from the busty bartender and she sighed sadly.

"I guess no one got to throw the bouquet." Moxxi said before turning around and throwing the bundle of flowers over her head. Axton and Sal dove for the flowers, but when Axton smack the flowers in midair, they traveled further to Gaige, who caught it gently.

"What's the purpose of throwing the flowers?" Maya asked, arms crossed over her chest as she tried to figure out the supposed deeper meaning.

"When the bride becomes the wife, she throws the flowers at the end of the ceremony, and whoever catches them is next in line to get married." Moxxi explained, rubbing her forehead slightly. "Originally here, a hand grenade is tossed and whoever survives with the least amount of damage gets to be next. But since this was supposed to be about peace, we went with flowers."

"That's... Slightly horrific." Gaige said with wide eyes. We all looked at Sal to see if there was any truth to Moxxi's words.

"Yeah and I've been to my fair share of weddings, even though it was to ransack the place." He admitted, scuffing his feet on the ground. Axton, Krieg, and I chuckled lightly and we all turned to Moxxi to thank her for inviting us.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I had changed out of my most formal attire to my normal suit and was sitting on my bed, polishing my sword with care, getting rid of the psycho and brute blood that stained the blade. Everyone went to their apartments tired and a little irked at the outcome of the day.

I replaced my katana to it's sheath and stood up, tempted to go see Gaige. I walked out of the apartment and down the hall to where Gaige lived. I knocked and opened the door, finding Gaige working intently at her desk, probably drawing up more Death Trap blueprint upgrades. I removed my helmet and smiled at her.

"What are you working on?" I asked from behind her. She freaked out and slammed her notebook shut, throwing paper onto the ragged and worn-out book.

"Nothing!" She yelled, covering her table with her arms. I smirked and sat at the edge of her bed. Her apartment was small, causing her workspace and her room to be the same room. The only separated room was the bathroom.

"Well, indicating your sudden reaction and how you said nothing, I'm assuming it is something." I said with a laugh. Gaige blushed and stammered over words that wouldn't form.

"I-It's personal." She said, grimacing at the word. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she sat back in her chair. "I'm embarrassed to tell you." She said, her hands covering her face. While she wasn't looking, I swiped her notebook and started to page through it. Her head snapped up and she yelled at me. I darted into the bathroom and locked the door, listening to her pound on the door furiously.

"I'll give it up when I look through it!" I called through the thuds. I went through the notebook, past designs and various illegible notes. I kept looking through when I stopped and stared at the page in front of me. Gaige was dressed in a short yet tasteful white gown and holding my hands in front of Innuendo Bot 5000 with the other Vault Hunters surrounding us with Hammerlock crying in the corner, saying "why can't I be straight?".

She paid careful attention to the details on us, but everyone seemed like a quick afterthought. I felt my throat constrict and my palms felt sweaty. I unlocked the door and stared at the little Mechromancer. Tears had streamed down her face and she looked highly upset.

"You know, I think we should take it slow instead of rushing into marriage." I said, handing her back the notebook. She blushed and wiped the tears away slightly. I brought my hand up to caress her cheek, drying the tracks of tears that threaten to stain her cheeks.

"You're not...?" She trailed off, her hands clutching the notebook nervously.

I shook my head and stepped closer.

"I'm flattered." I said, sliding a hand over her waist and pulling her close. I pulled her closer and embraced her, listening to her sigh happily. I ran my fingers through her hair and the thumb of my other hand caressed her hip.

"So, you're saying you want to... To date me?" She asked, the side of her head pressed against my chest.

"Yes but you sound uncertain." I noted, still holding onto her.

"Because the boys on Eden 5 didn't like me because I was too nerdy." She said with despair. I smiled down at her.

"I find brains a lot more attractive than beauty, but you have a perfect balance." I said stepping back from her slightly. She looked up and I took that moment to lean in and kiss her. I pulled away, my hand making it's way to her cheek again.

"You're way too sweet." She said, wrapping her arms around me again.

~x~x~x~x~x~

We stayed in her apartment, just talking and getting to know one another. I was propped up against her bed while she laid on it, her head close to mine. She tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"You tired?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. She nodded her head and pressed her face into the blankets. "I guess I should be going." I said as I stood up. Her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from reaching the door.

"No. You don't get to leave." She said sleepily.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked her. She scooted over to the wall, patting the empty space beside her. "You want me to sleep beside you?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded her head and looked up at me with drooping eyes. I sighed and laid next to her, adjusting so I could lay on my side. She faced me and grinned weakly before snuggling closer to me, her forehead pressed to the center of my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and could feel the sleep-warmth that seemed to radiate off of her.

"Good night, Gaige." I muttered, breathing in her intoxicating scent. It was like wildflowers with a hint of smoke. Nicer than it sounds, in my opinion.

"Night Zer0." She yawned before gently falling into the arms of sleep. I soon followed suit, dreaming of a future where both of us can be happy. A future where our lives aren't threatened every second of the day. A future that I want to happen.

~x~x~x~x~x~

FIN


End file.
